tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Camping Gone Wrong
Kaitlin and Olivia go camping up up north. But when a forest fire hits, everything goes down the drain. These events make Kaitlin start to question not only her summer, but her whole life. Episode Summary Kaitlin and Olivia are in the car, watching Allegiant. They are going up north to go camping. They are both super excited and wonder what kinds of adventures they're going to have. Once they arrive, Kaitlin and Olivia help set up the tent. They both seem to get caught in the tent but they both laugh. After a while, Kaitlin and Olivia go swimming in the lake, hike some trails, go on a bike ride, and tan. Later in the evening, Olivia's family decides to have a campfire. They cook hot dogs and marshmallows. Kaitlin decides to try something gross. She combines some s'mores and hot dogs and eats them together. Devin thinks that's really disgusting. Just then, a giant spark from the fire flies into the air, and a tree starts on fire. Everyone freaks out. Before they know it, the forest starts on fire. Kaitlin and Olivia are screaming. Olivia's mom is frantically calling the fire department. Olivia and Kaitlin don't know what to do. But Kaitlin begins to cry. Olivia wonders what's wrong. Kaitlin wonders why nothing ever works out for her. She complains about how not only her summer has been going wrong, but her life too. Olivia wants her to sit and talk about it. After some complaining, Olivia starts to give her a lecture about how not everything in life is going to be perfect. Olivia brings up her dad for instance. Kaitlin thought they erased that from her memory but she thought wrong. Kaitlin has to agree and thinks that this is all part of some big plan. She should just accept the positive things in life. Just then, Olivia's mom says to pack and go find a new place to camp. Kaitlin and Olivia think that's a good idea. Production Information * CGI is used on the forest fire * There is a deleted scene where Olivia dares Kaitlin to strip for a herd of bears. The scene cannot be found anywhere * Shannon was originally planned to join the trip, but was cut for unknown reasons Trivia * Kaitlin and Olivia watch Allegiant, the third film in the ''Divergent ''series * Olivia's bike bares a resemblance to the tiger bike from the ''VeggieTales ''episode "Sumo of the Opera" * The Melty Molten Galaxy theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard when the fire starts * "Majestic" by Wax Fang is heard during Kaitlin's flashbacks and rant * The following scenes are seen in Kaitlin's flashbacks of wrongdoings: ** Being goth ("Rock and Roll Kaitlin") ** Arguing with Shannon ("Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills") ** Not getting a hold of Dakota ("Call Her Maybe") ** Emma getting lucky ("Green With Envy") ** Justin getting captive by Albert ("When the Going Gets Rough") ** Kaitlin's destroyed house ("The Terrible Storm") ** Kaitlin's screwed up plans ("Summer Is Here!") ** The lake monster ("Beach Day") ** Bowser and Dr. Eggman ruining the Olympics ("Kaitlin at the Olympics") ** The fireworks ("The Red, The White, and the Blue") * Kaitlin remembers going into Olivia's mind, which occurred in "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles